wowfakecomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep26: Dagamier! Unleash the Beast!
Dagamier begins the episode in the demon form he has already become familiar with. His shredded cloth becomes nothing but rippled pieces. His skin becomes sharper, tougher- and one of his hands becomes a brilliant image of sharp claws, almost acting as a shell of armor for his arm. Immediately the warlock charges towards his foe with a complete rage that could be seen within a warrior screeching into battle. Ansem prepares by drawing his dark blade, he knows that the playing around has to end now considering the power that this demon just might be able to spit out at him. Once close enough, the demon swings with a powerful strike that just barely missing Ansems neck. It continues to strike left and right with physical attacks that could cause some permanent damage to the Lich apprentice- would any of the strikes actually hit him. “You’re fast demon! Incredible speed, outstanding power, BUT NO ACCURACY!” Ansem strikes with his dark blade using a generous amount of power to lift the demon off his feet and towards a set of boulders, smashing the outlandish creature into the rocky ground. Merely two seconds after striking the floor however, the demon finds its way to stand back up. Ansem watches impressed, as he sees the wounds disappear pretty quickly. He then dashes towards the demon as it follows up with some more physical strikes. After the process is repeated and the demon is knocked to the floor, it begins to growl and speak. “Keep trying lich! I feed off of your mana! I hunger for more strikes! Another chance to slice that head off! Yes! Please! I HUNGER FOR A DEATH! DIE!” – Dagamier? Suddenly the creature once again begins striking left and right, jumping around in angles which forces Ansem to actually start running to dodge some of the stronger strikes. He then realizes that this warlock is slowly losing his mind using the demon powers, that overtime Dagamier might really become insane and kill himself using these powers. “I wish to study you Dagamier- Demon! I refuse to let you kill yourself right now! I can’t begin to imagine the Lich Kings face when I bring him a fresh demi-god!” The words, it couldn’t really hear. Or rather, it couldn’t exactly translate what it was hearing. All it heard was the heart pumping from within the lich. Cold. So cold. Icy. Inhuman. Regardless it must die! The demon tried a few more attempts, however they were in vain considering Ansem managed to continually throw the demon to the floor and hit it more often than the last time to the point where it was unable to heal. Ansem was successfully having the demon fail its mission and return to its original body shape. As the bloodied weak demon attempts one last weak swing at Ansem, the lich-apprentice stabs it in the shoulder, and uses his force to rip its jaw. As it falls to the floor and forms into a human being, there is little time for Ansem to celebrate, as two daggers enter his thigh. After a short burst of pain and a loud shout, the lich-apprentice turns to see a rouge and a sand user. “Garruk you’ve awaken finally. And the rouge is here. Kelsisco yes? I’m taking the demon with me. And if you think this wound will stop me! YOU’RE MISTAKEN." -Ansem as he rips off the daggers.